Twisted Fate
by Writer Chica
Summary: Hitomi finds herself back on Gaea after she helps a soldier. SWEAR it's better then it sounds
1. Echoes of the past

**************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and/or the characters in it.  There, everybody happy?

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1**

**Echoes of the past**

_            Dilandau and Van were locked in battle above the beautiful moonlight Gaean forest, a forest that despite being apart of the planet Gaea, a planet which the earth acted a moon, was nearly identical to any forest on Earth.  She could hear them even above the clash of metal and screaming of the others involved in this nightmare._

_            Couldn't they hear the screaming of their men?  Couldn't they understand the senselessness of this battle?_

_            As she raced through the forest of screams, she could see the two towering Guymelefs, incredible machines created by the various people of Gaea, Escaflowne versus Oreades, and somebody was going to die.  She knew from experience that Dilandau was definitely not going to back down, not from a battle against Van, and Van still had too much hatred to let Dilandau go!  But she wasn't going to let Van become killer, not over somebody like Dilandau.  As she broke through in the clearing, Oreades suddenly crumpled, and Escaflowne, gleaming brilliant white in the moonlight, raised its sword for the killing blow.  Suddenly she heard her own voice screaming no. . . ._

            Hitomi shot up in her bed gasping, heart racing a mile a minute.  It'd all felt so real!  The horrible battle with men screaming mingled with the sickening clang of sword against sword.  And Van raising Escaflowne's sword for the final blow. . .

            She shuddered at the memory, telling herself to calm down, that it was just a dream she'd had because she was missing Van and everybody.  That and this was the first in a long series of dreams she'd been having about Gaea, and the Zaibach Empire returning.  Dreams that repeatedly woke her up like this.

            Dreams that felt like reality.

            She sighed, frustrated and angry, knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep now.  She kicked off her sky blue covers, when an idea stuck.  A walk in her building's courtyard would help her clear her head go back to sleep, though she couldn't really explain why it did, but it did, and she had classes tomorrow, so sleep was necessary.

            So she climbed out of bed, on the floor like most Japanese beds, with her small mahogany dresser with round brass knobs next to it, and the door to her bathroom off to her right.  Her bedroom was at the far end of her apartment, with the bathroom just to her right and the kitchen, which used the traditional Japanese Fuji Screen as a door, just before that.  She used a plain, white-fabric folding screen (the kind you usually see people changing behind) as a barrier between the bedroom and the living room, which was just straight head of her bedroom.  Her living area, housed a couch in the far left corner of the room, a coffee table with a TV, just in front of the couch, set a against stark white walls, which was the color of all the walls in her apartment.

            An oak door at the far right wall of the room opened to the "hall," a little square room where Hitomi could greet visitors, typically her parents and little brother.  Directly across from the door into the hall was the closet door.  She used to store a spared bed and blankets, plus her coats.  She pulled on a nice warm grey wool coat with white trim, and stepped out the door, quietly creeping passed the closed doors of the other apartments (many of them housing her schoolmates) down the stairs, and stepped outside into the center courtyard of her building.

            The cold October air began to clear her head as she quietly began to walk around the courtyard, a giant square with a cement walkway (and some cherry trees in the middle) stuck in the center of the building.  At night, it was nice quiet place to walk around and just lose yourself in your thoughts, (in daytime, it was usually full of people studying, or couples having "private time") and Hitomi had plenty of thoughts that night, mainly about Gaea.

            It seemed so long ago now.  Back then, she'd been a scared, slightly immature fifteen year-old sucked from her high school's track while running and into the world of Gaea, where the Earth was the "Mystic moon."  She also found herself unwittingly thrown into a civil war between the Zaibach Empire, ruled by the ruthless Dr. Dornkirk, and the other kingdoms of Gaea.  It was there that she'd met and had to leave behind her closest friends.  Alan Schezar, his sister Celena, Meryl, a kitten/human girl, and Millerna, princess of Astoria, a powerful kingdom equivalent to Italy during the Renaissance.  It was also there that she met the love of her life, Van, prince of a little mountain valley kingdom called Fanelia.

            Gaea had also been the home of probably the most homicidal person ever to exist, Dilandau by name.  He'd worked for Zaibach, but both Dilandau and the Zaibach Empire had met their doom through her and her friends not to mention the machines on Gaea, called Guymelefs.  Namely, Van's Guymelef, Escaflowne, and some help from her psychic abilities.

            After Hitomi had returned home, she hadn't been able to communicate with anyone outside of Van, and so she had managed to live, for the most part, a normal life.  She'd finished high school the top of her class, and was now a twenty-year-old psychology major at a university.  But she found herself missing them, and Gaea, with its many Kingdoms. . . 

            As Hitomi came to the far right corner, mind filled with thoughts of friends, and Van, she tripped over somebody on the ground, shrieking in surprise as she hit the ground.  When she had regained her senses, she turned to face the person whom she'd just tripped over, and began apologizing, "Sorry!  I thought everyone was sleeping!  Didn't mean to_" She stopped when she saw the clothes.

            Though a layer of thick blood covered his face, his outfit was unmistakably Gaean.

            "What's going on here?  What's a Gaean soldier doing here?"  She sputtered, completely bewildered.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Here it is.  The first part of my first fanfic.  I don't know how often I'll be able to update, because I'm getting ready to move from my home to my College campus, plus I'm working on another fanfic for Inuyasha, but I probably do a couple chapters a month, at least.  In the next couple chapters, you'll find out more about the soldier, and Hitomi finds herself with a little situation on her hands.  Poor Hitomi ^__^

**************************************************************************************************************************


	2. unfortunate Discovery

**************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and/or the characters in it.  This story though IS MINE.  Any person who copies this story will find my wrath upon their doomed heads (and a bottle of Coke up their nose).  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

**Unfortunate Discovery**

            Realizing someone might have heard her, Hitomi nervously looked around for any lights or open windows, as there so often were.  But luckily she saw neither, and quickly picked the man up by his armpits and began dragging him up to her apartment, praying that everyone in her building were sound sleepers and wouldn't hear her grunting and huffing, then come to see what was going on, and find her pulling some strange, weirdly dressed, unconscious man into her apartment.

            She _really didn't need that little stressor right then._

            She reached the second flight of stairs, and took a little breather.  She turned to the stranger, and said aloud, "It's not as if I could just leave you there in the courtyard for other people find!  They'd lock you in a loony bin and throw away the key!"  Sighing for the second time since she'd awoken, she once again grabbed him under the armpits and began dragging him up the stairs.

            Thankfully, they made it back to her apartment without anyone seeing them, and Hitomi dragged him into her bathroom, where she faced with an entirely new set of problems.

            "Now, how am I going to get you out of those clothes so I can clean you up and still maintain a semblance of decency?"  Hitomi, upon double-checking the locks on her door, began to undress the soldier (careful to keep her eyes in one place, of course) so she could clean him off a little bit, take care of his wounds, and then put him in her pristine white tub filled with nice hot water.  Judging by the amount of blood on him, he had quite a few wounds that would need cleaning and bandaging, and as there were no other people to assist her, well.

            Hitomi was on her own.

            She took a loufa sponge and very gently began scrubbing him in preparation for stitching.  It surprised her when she found very few wounds on him.  It seemed as though he had taken just three very big sword blows, and though long and nasty looking, and to mention bloody, they actually weren't all that deep.  Painful later, definitely, and requiring a little stitching too.  But nothing too bad, and certainly nothing life threatening.  The next thing to strike her was how extremely _pale his skin was.  He practically matched her tub and when placed on a white towel it looked more like _milk_ then human flesh!_

            Hitomi had only met one human Albino in her life, and he had live on Gaea.  But it was impossible that it this young soldier could be _him!_  He'd been destroyed!  Her and her friends had personally seen to it.  Yet here was a young, Gaean Albino, right here. . .

            Trying to ignore her gut instinct to run, she found herself talking to the mysterious stranger lying on her bathroom floor, getting a nice good cleaning from a perfect stranger.  She started by explaining the situation to him.

            "Hello, my name's Hitomi, and you're on the Mystic Moon.  I'm not sure why you're here, or how you got here, but here you are."  She paused for a minute, scrubbing a particularly nasty cut, and then slowly lifted him up to stitch it a little bit,  "That and you're lucky I know a nursing major who taught me how clean and stitch a wound, so I know how to take care of these for you.  Though, I wasn't exactly expecting to have to treat someone in my house, or my bathroom for that matter."  She paused a second time, thinking hard, then suddenly found herself laughing.  "You know, I've never even had a guy in my _apartment, much less my bathtub, so I hope you appreciate me risking my 'delicate feminine reputation' for you!"  Hitomi let out a nervous chuckle, and then began to scrub his slim, fair face, trying to be very gentle._

            "I really liked your planet, once the Great War was over.  It reminded me somewhat of home.  I made really good friends there.  I miss Van and the others a lot.  I hope Celena is doing okay with Allen.  She has it rough, going from a five to fifteen, but if she's anything like her brother, she'll learn fast.  And Millerna, I wonder how being the princess again suits her."  Hitomi couldn't stop a laugh, a real true laugh, "Last I heard, she and Allen were dating, but she took him to some huge ball, and he hit on all the women there!"  Hitomi burst into another fit, picturing the scene that must have followed.  "I guess even a settled old dog still has bad habits!"  Continuing to laugh, Hitomi began scrubbing the last bit of blood from his face, as the last of the blood remaining on his face slid off and the washcloth slipped from her hands as she stared into the face of the one man she feared more then anyone.  The one man who had come so close to destroying Gaea and everyone living there.

            Dilandau.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry so short, but I couldn't really think of adding anything else without totally ruining the overall affect of the chapter, and I'll try to make the next a little bit longer, and now you know Hitomi's situation.  She's alone, and got Dilandau naked in her bathroom(fanservice!  And _yes,_ the Japanese do clean themselves before taking a bath.  I have sources to confirm this, so all of you get your mind out of the gutters RIGHT FREAKING NOW!) on a weird planet. . .  This should be interesting yes?

**************************************************************************************************************************


	3. No way out

**************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and/or the characters in it.  This story though IS MINE.  Any person who copies this story will find my wrath upon their doomed heads (and a bottle of Coke up their nose).

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3**

**No Way**** Out**

            Hitomi struggled to keep her mouth closed, because if she screamed now, a) she might wake up the insane, piro-maniac on her bathroom floor, or b) someone might hear her and call the police.

            And then all hell would REALLY break lose!

            Hitomi, coming up with a quick alternative to screaming out loud, but still screaming to release the pressure, made a quick exit to the living area, grabbed a pillow off her coach, and screamed into it until she was out of breath.  _Okay now Hitomi_, she thought to herself as she sat gasping for air, trying to get herself under control and able to rationally size up the situation.  _You're alone, on earth with an alien boy who has been known to burn entire towns to the ground in a matter of seconds, and has a very big grudge against you and all your friends, who are all not here.  What should you do other then make a screaming run for the nearest exit?  Can't just leave him on the bathroom floor, and getting help from the Police is out of the question, they'd lock both of us up in a loony bin.  So, what else is there?_  Hitomi could only think of one feasible option.

            She'd have to go face Dilandau and try not to get killed in the process.

            Taking one last deep, steadying breath, and her panic slowly coming under control, she slowly got up from the coach and made her way back to the bathroom._  Maybe he'll be in a good mood, so I can have chance to defend myself.  Yeah right.  When has that ever happened?  _Then, a sudden thought struck Hitomi, I've _never seen him hurt anyone who's helping him before, maybe I can use that to save my butt, should it go into the fire!  Yeah that works, right?_  As Hitomi desperately grabbed at that one bit of hope, she slowly opened the door, preparing herself for a real battle on her hands.

            And there he was, still lying peacefully on the towel she'd laid him on for the pre-bath cleaning and stitching, blissfully unconscious.  As she slowly picked him up by the armpits (trying very hard to look straight ahead) to heave him gently into the tub of pink, unmanly bubbles.

            She had to admit when he was sleeping, he look kind of, well, _cute_.  So sweet, and innocent looking (and let's be honest here, no woman can resist a guy looking like that, especially a guy they know to try and act like as "macho man") Hitomi actually found herself smiling as she finished the stitch job, with slightly trembling hands.

            She had just finished in fact, when she heard a groan escape from his lips, and slowly began backing up from him, eyes wide as saucers, heart racing a mile a minute, hand at the door handle, body tenses, and ready bolt if she had to.  And it seemed like hours to Hitomi as she watched him slowly, and rather painfully open his eyes, and half sit up, and take in his surroundings.  Then he noticed poor Hitomi standing by the door, and what he did next threw her for an absolute loop.

            He smiled at her!  Not a smirk, not a crazy "I'm going to rip you apart limb from limb" smile, just a natural smile, as if greeting someone for the first time.  Then, opened his mouth and said, very politely (gasp*shock*faint*), "Hello."

            "H-hello!"  Hitomi replied nervously.  _What's he doing?  I thought for sure he'd kill me the minute he saw me!_  She watched as he once again circled the room with his eyes, and then came back to her.

            "Who are you?"  Hitomi couldn't repress the double take she did.  _He doesn't recognize me.  Has my appearance really changed that much in five years?_  Granted her hair now fell down to her earlobes, and she had taken to wearing a little make up, but her appearance really hadn't changed _that much!_

            "H-Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki."

            "Hitomi Kanzaki.  That's a pretty name." 

            "Uh, thanks.  It means 'mystic eyes.'  I've always liked it."  _Okay, now what's he playing at?_  She wondered, hand firmly clenched around the door handle as he continued to study her thoughtfully, then suddenly, he asked another question, "Hitomi?"

            "Yes?"

            "What's my name?"  Hitomi's eyes, already large, seemed, if possible to grow even large as she stared him, stunned speechless, a single thought processed in her mind.

            _Is this a joke?_

**************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, firstly, yes, I am very mean indeed, secondly, don't hurt me for yet another short chapter ending in a cliffhanger, (seriously, would you keep reading this if I didn't?).  The next one will be awesome!

**************************************************************************************************************************


	4. Fluff and Gaea

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and/or the characters in it.  This story though is MINE.  Any person who copies this story will find my wrath upon their doomed heads (and a bottle of Coke up their nose).

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4******

**Fluff and Gaea******

            Hitomi stared disbelievingly at the man in her tub, whom she'd always known to be a ruthless killer, and had so close to destroying an entire planet.

            Yet he didn't even know his name.

            He was looking at her rather calmly, and sedately as she thought the situation through.  This could either be a trap, or, somehow, through some trick of very sadistic fate, his entire memory was obliterated.  Question was . . . .

            Was that really a bad thing?  (A/n: ^___~)

            "You don't remember anything?  Nothing about me or people who I used to be around?"

            "Nope."

            "You don't have any memories from before just now?"

            "Not a one." he said, rather cheerfully actually, and a pleasant smile lit up his face, and Hitomi couldn't help but return it.  Then suddenly he looked very eagerly at her and asked, "Do you know anything about me?"  Hitomi gulped, and said, "Ummm. . . .  Maybe we should take this one-step at a time here."  She said, not wanting to interrupt the happy moment with the truth, "We've already introduced ourselves, kind of. . ."

            "Well, except me, and I don't my real know my name, so what should we call me?"

            "How about, Dylan?"  Hitomi suggested.

            "Okay!"

            "Alright, well then Dylan.  You're on a planet called "Earth," and right now, you're in my apartment.  I'm a student a university_"

            "What's a university?"

            "It's the highest level of school you can go to."

            "What's a school?"  _Hooo boy._

            "It's a place where you learn stuff like reading, how to help sick people, or be a teacher."

            "Oh, you mean you go there to train!"

            "Yes, exactly!  Only at a University, you completing your training, and most people even move away from their homes, and when they're finished, generally they'll find their own homes, and start families, jobs, etcetera.  But while we're in school, we live apartments, like this, or dorms, typically with a roommate."

            "Am I in school?"

            "Well, no. you see, this is my apartment."

            "Do I live here with you?"

            "No.  Only one person lives here."

            "Then why the heck am I here, naked in your bathtub!"  He yelled standing up, causing Hitomi to turn her head the other way and put a shielding hand against her eye, so as to protect their innocence "I mean, really woman!  You have to protect your delicate feminine reputation!  What were you thinking, bringing a man into your apartment!" he scolded, then began a prompt chew out about certain taboos for men and woman.  "Especially women.  You know how hard it is once you've got a reputation to shake it off."

_            Okay, he forgets his name, forgets my friends and I killed him, even that he's a psychotic piro-maniac killer from another planet, but this, **this** he remembers?  Hitomi thought, as she stared at the ranting Dilandau with an incredulous look on her face.  Then, something __she'd forgotten struck, as she interrupted the tub-ranter._

            "Hey, Dylan, don't you think it might help to protect my reputation if you _got some clothes on?"  Suddenly, "Dylan" looked down, and began to blush, rather profusely.  Hitomi began to giggle, and for some reason, Dylan found this to be most aggravating._

            Even more then the fact that he felt like he knew this girl from somewhere.

            "What's so funny?"  Hitomi couldn't stop laughing, but finally she was able to spurt out, "You!  You're too cute!"  Dylan sighed as Hitomi kept giggling.

            "Look, not to complain or be a bad house guest, but do you think you get me some of those 'clothes' you were talking about?  I'm cold!"  He sounded like such a little kid that she gave a apologetic look, then left, returning a short time later with some clothes her father had left behind the last time her parents had spent the night, and then left to let him get dressed, smiling faintly.

            Just then, she felt a familiar presence suddenly enter her mind, cluing her into the fact that Van was trying to communicate with her.  Closing her eyes, she responded.

_            "Yes Van?"_

_            "Hitomi!  Where have you been?"_

_            "Sorry Van, but I kind of had a small situation here."_

_            "Hitomi, Zaibach's back, and so is Dilandau.  I fought him and Oreades with Escaflowne just little while ago, but before I could kill him, he disappeared we NEED YOU BACK HERE!"  Hitomi let out a gulp and then said, trying to keep her voice calm, _"Van, if I could come back there, don't you think I'd have visited by now?"__

_            "But last time you came, it as because Gaea needed you, right?"_

_            "Yeah, but Van, I'm not sure that'll work this time!"  Then suddenly, as if to answer her question, a blinding light surrounded her.__ Oh no, not again!___

            And then the worst part of all, 

            "Hey Hitomi, I don't think these clothes really fit me."  Then they were both swept up in the brilliant light, and taken far away.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, I know: Another cliff hanger.  So, anyways here it is, and I will update, hopefully sometime next week!  Until then, see ya!

**************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Ruhm Appears

******************************************************************************************************************************************

I in no way, shape or form own Escaflowne or the characters in Escaflowne

******************************************************************************************************************************************

            Hitomi eyes slowly, painfully crept open, only to be greeted by a lush green meadow, one that she recognized from Irini.  She had landed in the exact same meadow as she had when she'd first come to Gaea.  Hitomi slowly lifted up her head, holding it for a minute to stop the dull throbbing and spinning.  Then realizing who had come with her, she jerked her head upright.

            _Oh, sweet Buddha NO_!  Forcing herself up, Hitomi desperately searched for a certain Albino boy.

            "Dylan!"  _Where is he?  If anyone else finds him. . . _"Dylan where are you?"

            "Hitomi?"  Came a scared little voice.  It sent a flood of relief coursing through her veins as she raced through the underbrush towards it.  He was sitting three meters away, shaking with fear.

            "W-what happened Hitomi, where are we?"  Dilandau whimpered, shaking from head to toe.

            "It's okay Dylan" soothed Hitomi as she helped him to his feet and kindly dusted him off, helped by the continued shaking of his body.

            "Where are we?  What was that light?  Why did we come here?"

            "Okay, okay.  I can only answer at one question at a time."  Taking a deep breath, she began.

            "That light is kinda like a teleporter.  It takes you from Earth to Gaea, that's we're on now.  It's actually not that far from my planet.  In fact, if you just look up."  She pointed to the sky, where there was a clear shot of Earth and its moon, hanging like two perfect orbs in the sky.

            "Pretty."  Dilandau whispered Hitomi nodded and then began pulling him along by his hand, knowing better then to stick around, for this was the territory Ruhm and his pack of wolves.  It was dangerous for them to stay here because the wolves would probably tear poor Dylan apart the second they saw him.  As much as Hitomi wished forgiveness for Dilandau, Gaea was not a planet to allow it so soon.  And for all he had done, Hitomi couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt.  Especially since, he would really have no clue why.  _It wouldn't be right_ she thought as she and Dilandau made their way along the path.

            "Hitomi?"

           "Yes Dylan?" she responded kindly, as they paused for a minute, hands firmly locked together.

            "Why'd you call me Dilandau in you head just now?"  Hitomi froze as the bottom came out of her stomach, followed by a dull tingle up and down her spine and her blood going cold.  _How long has he been able to read my mind?_

            "Only since we got here, and only when I touch your skin."  He said.  Hitomi blinked, uncertain of what to make of this bit of news.  _Well, my visions didn't come until I was here, but that was because I needed to have them, why would Dilandau need to see into minds?_

            "Why are we here?"

            "Well, because Gaea needed us, I guess."  Hitomi didn't want to bring up that it was probably because of _him_ that Gaea needed them.  As they continued along their way, Dilandau began humming a song, and it was rather pretty.  _I didn't think_ _Zaibach taught its people to sing_ Hitomi wondered idly as they walked along.

            "What's Zaibach?"  Hitomi jerked around to face him.  Then realized she was still gripping his hand to ensure he stayed with her, but of course that meant he heard her.  I have to start being more careful about that.  Suddenly he stopped, and said, "Hitomi, why aren't you giving me any answers about my past.  I know you know about me, I could see it when I woke up."  He sounded rather sullen, like the children Hitomi often dealt with as an intern at the University's daycare.  This triggered the automatic response, "Don't get peevish with me!  Have some patience please."  Dilandau looked more then just a tad miffed and a little betrayed as he turned away from her and sat down on the ground, sulking.  It was a familiar tactic to Hitomi, and they had no time for this adult-sized display of behavior usually reserved for those in diapers.

            "Dylan."  His response was to stick his nose up in the air, and pretend to ignore her.  Hitomi rolled her eyes.  _Oh good grief!__  Of all times for him to put on a live show of a two-year-old who's just been wrongfully spanked._

            "Dylan, this is NOT the time!"  Hitomi declared, because now she could just feel the wolves' presence drawing ever nearer, closing them in with every second.

            "NE!"  Dilandau declared, yanking his arm away from her as Hitomi tried to yank him off his butt and end the display.

            "Look!  Some people that we _really_ don't want to tango with are coming, NOW!  We need to move, quickly!"  Hitomi felt herself gasp as a spine-tingling growl echoed through the Meadow, Dilandau immediately shot  up and reached for his waist, but found nothing.  _Where did that come from?_  He wondered as he saw Hitomi wince, and he could see in her mind clear as day _His instincts are still there_.

            Suddenly from nowhere, a huge weight landed on his back and he fell to the ground, his hands immediately clamping over his neck, even as the powerful claws ripped and tore at them desperately, jaws desperately trying to tear at his throats throat.  Dilandau began to get little flashes of the creatures mind, but it was enough to chill anyone to the bone

_            . . . . Kill the bastard! . . . ._

_            . . . . Murderer of thousands. . . ._

_            . . . . Destroyer of Fanelia!  . . . . ._

_            . . . .Deserves this! . . . ._

            Hitomi stood there frozen as several wolves closed in around her, watching their brother.  For a brief moment Dilandau suddenly felt something stir deep in his mind.

_            Hitomi was standing there in the exact same stance, paralyzed with fear, but she was different. . . Younger, and she wore even stranger clothing.  He rudely made his way through shoving someone, a boy with odd black hair and deep brown eyes, aside to get a better look at her.  She took a step back when he stopped right in front of her/_

_            "I've never seen clothing like yours before.  Where are you from little girl?"  He heard the distinct sound of growling, but choose to ignore it._

_            "Uuuuh."  Was the intellectually engaging response._

            "What's going here?"  Came a calm and authoritive voice, and the assault suddenly stopped.  A quick peak up showed to Dilandau several of the wolf-men parting s to allow one single person through for a good view of the spectacle.  _Must be the leader_ Dilandau thought, relief flooding through him.  His assumption was immediately affirmed when the man said gently, but firmly "Didrin, GET OFF NOW."  Several tense second past before Didrin responded by growling, "He has this coming, THIS IS DILANDAU!  I watched him destroy Fanelia!"

            "Then it is King Van's place to decide his punishment, not ours."  There was a pause again, before the huge weight was suddenly lifted off Dilandau, with a simple "Very well Brother.  Your word is law; I will not break faith for this scourge."  Ruhm nodded, acknowledging the mark of respect.

            "My thanks Brother."  Dilandau stood there, trying desperately to stop the bleeding of his torn hands, whimpering slightly.  Hitomi was over at his side in a heartbeat, much to the surprise of the wolves.

            "Here let me see."  She said, very gently taking one hand and examining it.

            "Owie!"

            "I'm sorry Dylan.  This is going to need stitches."  Dilandau blinked, then absently reached for the scar on his face, the only scar there.  

            "Stitches. . . I've had those before." he whispered, a second glimpsed of memory coming to him.

_            "Quite fidgeting!"  Demanded one of the men around him.  This man smelled of cleansers and herbs, most decidedly a medicinal sorcerer.  Dilandau felt the feint tingle of something going into his skin, but it was very feint, the tug had more feel to it._

_            "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE_"_

_            "Choose your words VERY wisely."  Snapped one of the other men, who smelled old, someone well past his prime.  An Advisory Sorcerer kept on more for his knowledge and insight then his actual usefulness._

_            "I'll speak anyway way I please."  He shot back, as the needle was plunged once more into his numb skin._

_            "Emperor Dornkirk will not have anyone befouling our image with their foul mouths."  Dilandau snorted, "Well, old man, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not in public. I'm here, getting stitched like a meaty bird!"_

_            "Nevertheless.  Better to in practice now then not and slip up later.  Especially if you want to keep your little group together."  The men around him, mostly smelling of oldness save the Medicinal Sorcerer, snickered causing Dilandau growled faintly under his breath._

_            "Dornkirk will never take away my Dragon Slayers."  He stating smirking._

_            "True, we need that group to get The Dragon, yet, he could very easily replace you, and the next leader may not be so, shall we say GIVING, towards them."  Another round of snickers, Dilandau smacked the now finished Medicinal Sorcerer away, and sat growling in his chair.  The only pleasant thought of was of the thousands of ways he could kill the one who had done this to him._

            Dilandau shook himself from his memory only to find Hitomi had gently wrapped up his second hand.

            "This will have to do for now, at least until I can reach someplace with Medicinal supplies."  Dilandau nodded then reached up and touched the scar again, hoping to maybe trigger another memory, but found only blackness outside the two flashes.  _Hitomi looks so said when I do this_ he thought, giving the scar one last stroke before giving Hitomi his arms to help him up.  When he touched her skin, he got a feint whiff of thought from her, and he it found troubling.

            _Doing that just like before.  Isn't there anyway to keep the old Dilandau away?  _He looked at her, willing her to break down and tell him the truth, but instead, she just smiled sadly at him and then turned to his savior.

            "Thank you, Ruhm."  Ruhm shook his head, stating calmly "Thank the fact that we have been taught to respect the laws of other lands."  He gave a hard look to at Dilandau, and Hitomi flinched as she watched the poor boy being shackled by several of Ruhm's pack mates.

            "Listen," Hitomi said, lowering her voice so Dilandau couldn't hear her.  She was blushing and sounding ashamed as she continued, "he doesn't remember anything at all."  Ruhm looked hard at her, before responding, "What do you mean?"

            "I mean he doesn't remember Zaibach or Van or even me.  How can we punish him?"  Ruhm paused, digesting this new information.  It certainly did change a few things.  But not enough.  As it was, it wasn't up to him, only Van could really decide.

            "It's not my place Hitomi.  His fate is in Van's hands, I have little to no impact him."  Hitomi sighed, but nodded.  She then went over to sit down next Dilandau.  He looked at her utterly bewildered, whimpering her name.

            "It's okay Dylan."  She said soothingly, "They won't hurt you, I promise.  But they have to do this."

            "But, _why_?"

            "I'll explain when we get to Fanelia.  I swear to you Dylan."  She said as she began stroking his soft white hair soothingly as she did with her brother when he got upset.  Dilandau leaned into her, scared, and uncertain.

            What was going to happen to him?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, here's the scoop on why it's taken me do long to get this chapter done.

1) I'm now into the math portion of my college career.

2) I'm now into the science portion of my college career

3) I have had little inspiration in this story 

I'm planning to apply to med school in four years, which means I must focus on academics, and inspiration has been hard to come by.  But Vega Sailor and Sand3 have given me a few ideas, so we'll see how it goes. . .

******************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
